Partner
by Koori
Summary: 7/20- YAY! I finally got through my block and finished Ch. 7. Sorry for the wait. Logan meets person from past. Please review!
1. Reunion

Canadian Rocky Mountains   
  
The scream of a hawk broke the silence of the cold Canadian afternoon. The scream echoed off the nearby mountains and sent a small flock of songbirds take to the sky. The wolf the hawk was following looked up at. The hawk landed on a large tree branch. It watched the wolf turn and look at it again. It called again at the wolf.   
  
The wolf shook its head. Stupid hawk, it thought,. Never leaves me alone. How am I supposed to find her with it yelling at me all the time. The wolf broke into a run continuing its hunt. It hoped the hawk didn't follow it. The hawk called again, but it didn't follow.   
  
A new scent caught the wolf off guard. The scent was familiar, but something the wolf hadn't smelt in years. The wolf stopped and starting turning next in a slow circle. He was close. If she found him, he'd be in trouble. He might be able to fight, but she had always been able to sneak up on him. The wolf had to find him before she did.   
  
Snowflakes hit the wolf's head. Grand, just what it didn't need. The wolf looked up at the sky again this time noticing the clouds. There was a blizzard coming. And that was bad news for the source of the smell.  
  
  
  
Logan had had to leave the motorcycle hidden along the side of the road. He'd hide it in a bush, then had began his trek to his destination on foot. That had been two days ago. He was close now. Three weeks ago he'd left the Xavier Mansion to find the answers to his past. Now he was closer than he had ever thought possible. The installation was just over the next hill.  
  
He'd found an outcropping of rocks to build his shelter from the blizzard from. He knew Canadian blizzards could last for days, but he wasn't concerned. He'd lived through them before. Now would be no different.   
  
The howl of a wolf made him raise his head from the sleeping bag. A pack was out hunting. Logan wasn't concerned. If the pack tried to hunt him it would have another thing coming. He settled back down into his sleeping bag.  
  
A half hour later, Logan was awakened by another wolf howl. This time the wolf was joined by others. And the whole group was close. The sleepiness was gone in an instant and he was on his feet. In the moonlight he could see them. There were at least ten in his field of vision, but his nose told him there were more nearby. Two of the wolves started towards him. He popped his claws.   
  
The wolf on the right jumped at him. Logan slashed it across the muzzle, puncturing an eye. Blood drenched the snow as the wolf collapsed in pain. Logan looked around for the other wolf that had advanced. He found it as it jumped over a nearby log and right for his throat. He punctured the skin of the wolf's chest. It hung there for a second before he retracted his claws and let it drop to the ground. The other wolves snarled at him, but then turned and ran off.   
  
Logan stepped out into the falling snow after them. The two that had attacked him had probably been the alpha's. Without them, the pack would split up. Leaving him with several small packs to deal with instead of the one large pack that had controlled the area. Oh, well, they wouldn't be attacking him again tonight.   
  
He turned to step back under the shelter. The first wolf who had attacked him was standing there, staring at him with its one good eye. He stepped back slightly, ready for the wolf to jump at him again. Suddenly he felt claw and teeth in his back. It knocked him down. He extended the claws of his right hand and slid them into the wolf's side. It fell off him.   
  
Logan stood again this time to find the one-eyed wolf laying in a puddle of blood with another wolf standing over it. The new wolf didn't growl at him, just walked past him. Logan watched as it laid down just outside of the shelter. That was infesting. He'd never had a guard before.  
  
  
  
Hours later the sun came up. The wolf raised its head as the man walked past it. It stood up ready to follow him. He turned slightly, as if he was unsure about the wolf still. Over head the hawk called. The wolf rolled its eyes at it looked up at pesky bird. Not again, it thought. The man looked up at the hawk too, then back at the wolf. He shook his head and started walking away. The wolf had to think fast. It knew she was nearby, ready to pounce on him. Time to distract the man.   
  
  
  
Logan crested the hill and looked down at the military installation. There was a strange sensation that surged through him. Maybe finally he would get some answer. He felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see the wolf trying to pull him away. He'd been surprised to find the wolf still laying outside when he'd woken up. It hadn't tried to kill him while he's slept. Not that he had thought it would when he'd fallen asleep. Now as he tried to wave the wolf away, he a strange scent caught his attention. The wolf let go and snarled. Logan glanced down at it. He defiantly didn't like this. He surveyed the terrain between them and the installation. There was a woman in a cape standing near the only visible entrance.   
  
"Tigera," a female voice said.  
  
Logan looked down at the wolf. "Did you say that?"  
  
The wolf took off towards the woman. Logan stood there for a moment then started after it. By the time he reached the bottom, the women had pushed back her hood revealing her hair to be colored with a tiger's fur. She stood over the wolf.  
  
"Honestly, Animalia, do you think you are going to be able to stop me," the woman asked as she kicked at the wolf.   
  
The wolf jumped out of the way. "I've got to try."  
  
Yep, the wolf was defiantly talking.  
  
"Hello, Wolverine," the woman, Tigera the wolf had called her, looked at him. "Nice to see you again, though I have to admit, I didn't think I ever would. But you're still as cute as ever."  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake," the wolf stepped in front of Logan. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Tigera sneered. "Don't you think it's obvious. Someone has to keep the two of you from trashing the Project's property."  
  
"Last I heard," the wolf said. "You'd gone independent."  
  
"Well, I still have some loyalty to my creators."  
  
The wolf seemed to laugh. "You don't know what that word means."  
  
"Really," the woman's voice went deadly soft. "At least I'm not hiding."  
  
Logan looked down at the wolf to see it changing. It was mutant in disguise. He stepped back, as a woman stood from where the wolf had just been.  
  
"I wasn't hiding," the woman said. "Just trying to survive."  
  
"I hate to break up the reunion," Logan finally said something. "But would someone like to explain what's going on?"  
  
The woman in front turned her black haired head slightly. She had gray cat eyes.   
  
Logan narrowed his eyes slightly. She was familiar.  
  
Tigera smiled. "Well, I'll let her explain." She then disappeared.   
  
The woman turned all the way around. The hawk called again. "Would you just leave me alone!" the woman screamed at the bird.  
  
"Bad day?" Logan asked.   
  
"Bad fifteen years, Logan," the woman smiled and sighed. "You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Then nope."  
  
"My name is Cor, Diana Cor."  
  
"Or Animalia?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"So are you going to explain?"  
  
"It'll take a while."   
  
"I have time."  
  
Cor seemed to think about it for a moment, the she nodded. "Maybe I should show you instead."   
  
She headed towards the entrance. She tapped on the door frame and a box seemed to pop out at eye level. She reached around her neck and took of a tag like Logan's. She slid the tag into the top of the box. A laser ran over her eye. There was a click. Cor turned Logan, then stared at him expectantly.   
  
Logan suddenly knew what she expected him to do. He was to repeat the process with his own tag. The problem was that his tag was back in Westchester with Rogue.   
  
"I don't have mine," He said.  
  
"Alright," Cor said. "I'll have to tell you then."  
  
"I could..."  
  
"Wouldn't work," Cor headed back up the hill. "Come on, I'll explain on the way back to the outcropping."  
  
  
  
Tigera appeared not far from where Animalia was explaining things to Wolverine. They would be sorry they had found each other. However, it made Tigera's life a whole lot easier. She and her partner could pick them both off together. She turned to her small plane. Time to return to where he was healing.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting

Xavier Mansion- 2 weeks later  
  
Jean Grey sat in the large recreation room. Scott was playing foosball with Bobby and a few other boys. Ororo sat with Rogue talking. The professor came wheeling into the room. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing. He came over to Jean. She smiled at him.   
  
"Well?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well what?" Professor Xavier asked trying to pretend like he didn't now what she was talking about.  
  
"Is he?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He who?" the professor said.  
  
"Logan," Ororo piped up.  
  
"Oh, Logan," Xavier said. "He's on his way. I just got off the phone with him. He has someone with him. A woman named Diana Cor. She is a mutant, too. She can morph into different animals."  
  
Scott came over and sat with Jean. "Sounds like something he'd bring home."  
  
"Scott!" Jean poked her boyfriend in the rib cage.  
  
The door opened. The whole group stood up. Logan came walking in. The woman who had to be Diana Cor came in after him. She had shoulder length black hair, and strange gray eyes.   
  
"Miss me?" Logan asked. "Don't answer that."  
  
Rogue went over to him, followed by the professor and Ororo. Jean led Scott over as well. The woman's eyes began more visible. She had cat's eyes.   
  
Hello, Miss Cor," Xavier said. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school."  
  
"Hello," Cor said. "Just call me Diana, I haven't been called Miss in a long time."  
  
"Of course Diana," Xavier said. "This is Jean Gray, Scott Summers, also called Cyclops, Ororo Munroe, or Storm, and Rogue."  
  
"I'm more likely to answer if you us Animalia," Cor said.  
  
"You two must be tired and hungry," Xavier said. "We can continue this in the dinning hall."  
  
Once Animalia and Login were sitting with food in front of them the professor continued. "Did you find what you were looking for Logan?"  
  
"Well," Logan looked at Rogue. "Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Scott asked.  
  
"He found the installation," Cor said. "But he couldn't get in."  
  
"Plus we ran into a friend of Diana's," Logan added.  
  
"You ran into her, I was trying to warn you," Cor replied. "And besides, she's not my friend."  
  
"Some warning," Logan moaned.  
  
"You two mind explaining?" Jean asked.  
  
"When I found Wolverine I was in wolf form, looking for my 'friend'," Cor explained. "I stayed in that form till we meet up with her."  
  
"Her?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Tigera," Logan said. "She was part of the same project as Diana and I were."  
  
"The one that gave you the claws?" Rogue spoke up.  
  
"Yep," Logan replied.  
  
Xavier looked at Cor, "Do you?"  
  
"Only in my forearms," she replied.  
  
"Why only in your arms," Scott asked.   
  
"It's hard to fly when you have metal bones," Cor said. "Plus I have only limited healing abilities. The full operation would have killed me."  
  
"They didn't erase your memories?" Ororo said.   
  
Cor shook her head. "Just left me in the wild. Thought that I'd forget the more I changed. But I didn't"  
  
"So you know who ordered the operations?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Nope," Cor replied. "The only thing I remember about the operations, is Wolverine's screaming." Looking at Logan. "Not a pleasant sound, by the way."  
  
"So," Rogue said. "Are you going to go back and see if you can find a way to get in."  
  
"Oh," Cor said. "I know the way to get in. He just didn't have what he needed with him."   
  
"I don't understand," Rogue said.   
  
"The tags," Logan sighed. "We need both sets to get in."  
  
"Oh," Rogue said quietly.  
  
Cor looked from Logan to Rogue and back again. "Anyway, that's not problem."  
  
"There's a problem?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Tigera, she's probably paired back up with her old partner," Cor explained. "The two of them always hated us. Plus I think they are working for someone."  
  
"Who's her partner?" Jean asked.  
  
"Sabertooth," Logan sneered.  
  
"But he..." Scott said.  
  
"He survived," Cor said. "She wouldn't have been near the installation if he hadn't."   
  
"Why?" Ororo asked.  
  
"She knows it's in my hunting ground," Cor replied. "She likes to play that she's tough, but when it comes down to it, she's the brains of the pair. He's the brawn."  
  
"And what about you two?" Scott asked. "You were partners, right?"  
  
"Yes, we were partners," Cor said. "And we were pretty equal."  
  
  
  
Xavier showed Diana to her room. He couldn't read her at all.  
  
"Part of the training," Diana said.  
  
"Huh?" Xavier looked up at the woman.  
  
"You're frustrated that you can't read me," Diana looked down at him. "It was part of my training."  
  
"You have telepathic abilities?"  
  
"Nope, but they figured it would improve my stealth skills if I could put up a permanent shield. I only have enhanced senses in animal form."  
  
"Why is it that you can only become animals?"  
  
"I don't know. And it's just animals I have touched."  
  
"But you've tried people?"  
  
"Of course," Diana sat down in a chair.   
  
"Ororo's room is right next door, if you need anything," Xavier turned and left.   
  
  
  
Diana stood by the window the next morning. She had to get out of her before Tigera and Sabertooth found her. She was endangering all of them. She should've never let Logan convince her to come here. She should've stayed in Canada, near the installation. Stayed where she'd been living for years. Why had he contacted her about Tigera. Now she felt like she had to find the annoying cat woman. Why couldn't he have just left her alone.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"What?" Diana turned.  
  
"Breakfast," Grey said stepping into the room.   
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Really," Grey took a step towards her. "That's surprising. I mean you hardly ate anything last night."  
  
"Fine," Diana walked past Grey and out of the room.   
  
Grey caught up with her. "Just to get me to shut up about it, right?"  
  
"Yep," Diana replied. "Come on where's the 'just what we don't need, two of them'?"  
  
"Logan has his moments."  
  
"Well, don't worry. I won't be here long."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"As long as I'm here, then Tigera will try to find me," Diana sighed. "It's kind of annoying. I'm the one who is supposed to be hunting her."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"One of the higher ranking members of the project contacted me about Tigera. I'm suppose to keep an eye on her."  
  
The door to the dining room open. Grey's powers obviously. Professor Xavier turned.   
  
"Ah, Diana," Xavier said. "I'm glad you decided to join us."  
  
"Well," Diana sat down in a chair next to the girl named Rogue. She inhaled the smell of the wonderful food. "I guess I'm more hungry than I thought."  
  
  
Tigera and Sabertooth stood near the gate to the Xavier Mansion.  
  
"Is this the place?" Tigera asked.  
  
"Yes," Sabertooth replied. "Magneto said that's heavily protected. They'll know as soon as we set foot on the property."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tigera sneered. "Break the gate down."  
  
  
  
Scott stood in the map room checking the equipment. Suddenly the map came to life. Scott turned to see the map displaying the mansion. Two figures appeared near the gate. One looked like Sabertooth. The other was probably that Tigera lady Cor had spoke of. The door to the map room slid open. The professor and the others came in. Cor was with them.   
  
"We have company," Scott said.  
  
"It's Tigera and Sabertooth," Cor said. "I have to go."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't," Logan grabbed her arm. "Why are they here?"  
  
"Because of me," Cor replied staring at Logan. "I'll go led them away."  
  
"No," the professor said. "We all go. X-Men fight together."  
  
"X-Men?" Cor said. "Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"So are we just going to stand here?" Ororo asked.  
  
The group went out to the front yard. Tigera and Sabertooth stood not far away.  
  
"Nice place," Tigera said. "Enjoying the stay Animalia?"  
  
  
  
Diana headed towards the pair. "Leave now, both of you."  
  
"Do you honest think we're going to listen to you?" Tigera asked.  
  
"I had to try," Diana popped her claws.   
  
"So I guess that means we get to throw you out," Wolverine said.  
  
"Come and try," Sabertooth said.  
  
"Gladly," Scott said, lowering his glassed. A red beam of energy shot out.   
  
Tigera jumped at Diana, who retracted her claws and lept out of the way. Tigera turned and slashed at Diana. Diana ducked and kicked Tigera in the back. Tigera recovered quickly and grabbed Diana's wrist. Diana popped he claws. She twisted her arm trying to cut Tigera. Suddenly they were both raised off the ground. Tigera dropped Diana's wrist.   
  
"What's going on?" Tigera asked right before she fell to the ground.  
  
Grey lowered Diana to the ground. She turned to see were Logan, Scott, and Ororo were fighting with Sabertooth. "You're out numbered," Diana turned back to Tigera. "Leave, now!"  
  
"Sabertooth," Tigera yelled at her partner. "Another time."  
  
The pair ran back towards the broken gate. They jumped over it and out of sight.  
  
"Well," Ororo replied. "That was very distracting."  
  
"They've got to be kinding," Logan said. "The two of them against all of us."  
  
"They'll find help," Diana said. "And they'll be back."  
  
  
  
  



	3. Turmoil

Xavier Mansion- 1 week later  
  
Logan walked around the garden looking for Diana. Life had most certainly changed around the mansion with her around. The tension between her and Jean was getting more evident everyday. He'd asked Jean what the problem was, and she simply replied that she didn't trust Diana. Logan couldn't understand why. He'd trusted her the first time he seen her. Even when he'd thought she was just some strange wolf, he'd trusted her. Why shouldn't Jean and the others trust her, too?  
  
Logan turned a corner and found Diana sitting on a bench watching some of the kids play. She was beautiful, he thought. Like Jean, except maybe a little more exotic. She sat with her back to him, her left knee pulled up close to her, with her head on it. A bird screeched above. Her head popped up to look at the sky. She seemed to be studying something.   
  
"Diana?" Logan asked softly.  
  
She turned, surprised. For an instant she looked like she might leap into some automatic defensive response. But that faded rather quickly. Her gray cat eyes lost the shock of being surprised. Logan made a mental note not to startle her again.   
  
"What?" she asked softly, her voice just barely audible.   
  
"I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?" she stood and came towards him slightly.  
  
"You disappeared," Logan replied.  
  
"I had to find a place to think," Diana said turning slightly back towards the children. "But it's hard to find a place alone here."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"So, the only reason you came looking for me was because I'd disappeared," she turned back towards him.   
  
A breeze blew through the nearby tree, and a shaft of sunlight fell across her face. Logan's breath seemed to be ripped from his throat. The light made her eyes glow strangely, but it was a glow he remembered somehow. A memory that came from the same place that his nightmares had, but this memory was pleasant.   
  
"Hello, Earth to Wolverine."  
  
Diana's voice brought Logan back to the present. "What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah," Logan shook his head trying to regain his thoughts.  
  
Diana tilted her head slightly to side, as if she was trying to decide if he was telling the truth. She stepped past him, towards the path and the house. For an instant, he considered reaching for her wrist to stop her, but he let her walk by. He turned and followed her all the way to the mansion.   
  
  
  
Jean stood at a window watching Logan follow Cor back to the house. Something inside of her seethed as she saw the woman stop and turn. Logan practically ran right into her. Cor put her hand on Logan's chest to stop him. They seemed to stare at each other a moment before Cor shook her head and came into the house.   
  
Jean had to keep the way she felt about Logan buried. She had tried to deny it. But she couldn't, all she could do was keep it hidden. Keep reminding herself of her feelings for Scott, and try to not end up alone with Logan. Maybe it was the fact that if Diana had feelings for Logan, she wouldn't have to hide them. Maybe Jean was simply jealous. Or maybe she really was lying to them. No matter the reason, Jean's dislike of the woman with the cat eyes and the claws was growing every day.   
  
  
  
Although Logan had had to ask Jean if she trusted Diana or not, she had simply told Scott during one of their late night talks. Scott, however, hadn't really decided on the subject himself. Diana was like Logan, in more ways than one. But she seemed, if not, more in control than Logan, then at least more stable.   
  
The apprehension between the two women seemed to be starting to make everyone uneasy. But from what Scott could tell it was all one sided. Diana didn't seem to feel the same way about Jean, as Jean felt towards her. Scott had never seen Jean act this way, but, he was sorry to say, it reminded him of the same way he acted towards Logan.   
  
Meals were becoming interesting. Diana would sit either next to Rogue, who didn't seem to like eating with the other kids, or the professor. She'd talk to all of them. But after a few days of Jean's short and curt responses, Diana had stopped trying to hold a conversation with her.   
  
And now tonight, Diana has stopped talking all together. Conversations, had hit a total stand still, nobody wanted to accidentally set Jean off. Not that Scott blamed them. She could get rather nasty if she was pushed. And given her similarities to Logan, he was sure Diana could be just as bad.   
  
"So, Diana," Scott said trying to break the silence, but the look he saw Jean give him out of the corner of his eye told him to shut up.   
  
Diana put her napkin on the table and stood up. "This is ridiculous. If you have a problem with me, Grey," her cat eyes focused on Jean. "Then I recommend you either tell me what it is, or stay out of my way."   
  
Jean glared back at her. "I don't like your attitude."  
  
"Really," Diana all but sneered. "Well, I don't think I'm the one who needs an adjustment." And with that she stormed out of the room.  
  
All eyes fell on Jean. She sat there incensed. Ororo shook her head, stood, and took off after Diana.   
  
  
  
Ororo found Diana in her room, throwing things into a small duffle bag.   
  
"You're just going to leave?" Ororo asked.  
  
Diana turned, the bag in her hand. Her eyes were narrowed with rage. Suddenly, her shoulders slumped and she threw the bag halfway across the room. She twisted slightly and sat on the bed.  
  
"I can't leave. Not now that they know where you all are, where he is. I'm supposed to take her to a meeting point. Return her to the project. She's not stable."  
  
"Not everyone here is sure if you're stable."  
  
"Grey can think whatever she wants," Diana retorted. "As soon as I have Tigera, then I'm leaving."  
  
"Just like that. You pop into our lives and then right back out."  
  
"That's my plan," Diana stood and went over to where she had thrown the bag.   
  
"I know someone else who was planning on doing the exact same thing, and he came back."  
  
Diana twisted and stared at her. Ororo didn't say anything else. She simply turned and left the room.   
  
  
  
Rogue sat in the sill of the window looking up at the stars. She sighed as the events of the past few days came back to her. That evenings dinner especially. They way Diana has stood up to Jean. It was about time someone did. They'd all been walking on eggshells around the red haired doctor. And while the out burst from Diana had made her shut up, well, life was going to get even crazier. Of that Rogue was sure.   
  
She personally liked Diana. There was a sense of confidence unlike any of the others at the mansion. It wasn't arrogance at all. Just confidence. And Rogue admired her for it. Plus the woman was stunningly gorgeous and could fight like nobodies business. She sighed again. She only wished she could be more like her.  
  
For the first time Rogue noticed she was playing with Logan's tags. She took them off and looked at them. She probably ought to give them back. He'd need them to get into that installation. But she didn't really want to give them back. He was the only one here she really felt connected too, and for more than the obvious reason that she'd had part of his mind in her brain for awhile. The tags were a part of that connection. She'd defiantly give them back if he asked for them, but until then she'd hang on to them.  
  
  



	4. Nephew

John F. Kennedy Airport  
  
The plane that had taken off from Great Britain Landed in New York City without incident. The passengers stretched slowly. Most had been sitting for a long time. Over sea flights seemed more tiring than over land flights. Was it the length of time they took, or the fact that for most of the flight all you saw below was a span of endless blue? Maybe it was neither, or maybe it was both. Or maybe it didn't really matter at all. Gathering their things the passengers made their way of the plane.   
  
One passenger remained seated until the cabin was practically empty. He then stood grabbed his bag from the over head bin and head for the exit. The terminal was still filled with people reuniting. The passenger ignored them. He made his way around a pair of lovers into the flow of people moving towards the baggage claim. He only had to wait a few minutes before his small blue suitcase appeared on the conveyer belt. Then he turned to find his ride. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Probably running late as usually.  
  
The passenger was used to her being late. He couldn't remember an occasion were she hadn't been behind schedule. It was amazing she was still alive. After all the time she's screwed up because of her tardiness to some thing of other. Why she hadn't been let go was beyond him. But he still admired her for her courage. The task she was under taking was no small feet. Not that he believed she's come out of the following events alive. Hell, he was almost concerned about his ability to come out alive.   
  
"You going to stand there, Riley," a voice said. "Or you going to come on so we can get to work."  
  
Riley turned towards the sound of the voice. She stood there leaning on against the wall. "Nice to see you, too, Mother."  
  
  
  
Xavier Mansion- 4 days later  
  
Diana had awakened with the sense the something was wrong. The sense had been getting stronger all day. Now she sat at the back of Ororo's history class feeling almost nervous about it. Nervousness wasn't normal for her. Neither was fear, and truth was she was afraid, too. She left a few minutes before the class ended and head towards her room. She was almost there when she noticed someone was following her. For a second she prepared to attack, but since there were children in the mansion she decided against it.  
  
"Stop following me," she said turning.   
  
It turned out to be Rogue. "Are you alright?"  
  
Diana didn't really want to talk about it. "Yep."  
  
"You don't seem alright," the girl replied.  
  
"Well I am," Diana said. "How long were you following me?"  
  
"I was in Storm's class. I came looking for you after we got done."  
  
Diana shook her head. "Following me is a good way to get skewered."  
  
"I didn't really think you would hurt me," Rogue said. "Besides, I was making plenty of noise."  
  
Apparently thinking in this house was best done in ones own room. "Just don't do it again, ok? Now run along."  
  
"You sure you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"  
  
"You're the only thing that is bothering me," Diana said.  
  
"Alright," Rogue said. "But if you change your mind, I'm free."  
  
"Sure kid."  
  
Diana watched the kid walk away. She sighed. There were certainly to many people around for her liking. She also wasn't fond of the fact that there were children around. Tigera would most likely use it to her advantage, and hostage situations were not her specialty.   
  
"You just going to stand there all day?"  
  
"I'm getting sick of people doing that, Wolverine," Diana turned. "So don't start with me."  
  
"You've been out of it all day," Wolverine replied.  
  
"Forget it. Suddenly I'm hungry," Diana started walking towards the stairs.   
  
"Forget what?" Wolverine fell into step with her.  
  
"Nothing," Diana replied. "Just shut up about it."  
  
"Cy was right, you are acting funny today."  
  
"And how would Cy know if I was acting funny?" Diana retorted. "No one here knows what's normal for me."   
  
Wolverine didn't reply until they were almost to the kitchen. "So why don't you tell me what's normal."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to." Diana stepped through the door to the kitchen and stopped in he tracks. Grey was sitting at a counter eating a sandwich.  
  
"Well, why not? Wolverine asked stepping in behind Diana. "Oh, hello Jean."  
  
If Wolverine hadn't followed her she'd of turned and left right then. But he had, so she went over to the large refrigerator. Diana didn't pay any attention to the conversation that went on behind her. When she turned around after finishing making her sandwich the two weren't in the room. The only person there was Professor Xavier.  
  
"Jean has a class, and Logan went to the gym," the professor said.   
  
"Oh," Diana replied taking a bite into her sandwich.   
  
"There is someone I want you to meet," Xavier said. "A new arrival to our school."  
  
Diana put the sandwich back on the plate and followed the professor down the hall towards his office. The door opened for them. Diana stopped. A young man was standing there facing them. A young man she hadn't seen since he was only a small boy.  
  
"Riley," Diana went into the office "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I ran away, Aunt Di," Riley replied.  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"She doesn't know where I am."  
  
Like hell she doesn't, Diana wanted to say, but she kept bite her tongue.   
  
"Well, Riley," Xavier said. "You are more than welcome to stay here."  
  
"Thanks," Riley replied smiling.  
  
  
  
Rogue watched the new guy from the bench in the garden. The rumor was that he was related to Diana. She wasn't too sure about that one though. No one was sure what his power was though, or if he even had any. At least he was great to look at.   
  
He turned towards her. Rogue was startled and tried looking away before he noticed she was staring at them He came over to her. Rogue smiled slightly suddenly wishing she was somewhere else.  
  
"Rogue right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Um, I was never told your name."  
  
"Riley," he smiled.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So, um," Rogue didn't really know what to say to him, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Are you really Diana's nephew?"  
  
Riley laughed slightly. "No actually, I started calling her Aunt Di when I was little. She and my mother were friends."  
  
"Really," Rogue replied, then she suddenly couldn't think of anymore to say.  
  
  
  
Wonderful, Scott thought. Another dinner. Jean had been eating in the kitchen since what was being called by the students 'The Cat Squabble.' But tonight he had convinced her to eat with them. Rogue was eating with Riley and some of the other kids. It was kind of weird not having her there, but no one really seemed to be paying much attention.   
  
"So Riley," Scott said. "You said you flew in from London."  
  
"Yeah," Riley replied. "I was studying at a theatre there."  
  
"You're an actor?" Ororo asked.  
  
"No, I'm actually a sound tech," Riley replied. "I want to work at a major theatre someday."  
  
"Why are you here, Riley?" Diana put her fork on her plate.  
  
"Someone told me you were here," Riley said.  
  
"Who?" Logan asked.  
  
"I can't say," Riley looked at Diana. "But you know who I'm talking about don't you Aunt Di."  
  
"Yeah, Riley," Diana said. "I know who you are talking about."  
  
  
  
"Do you think this is going to work, Tigera?" Sabertooth said.  
  
"Of course it'll work," Tigera replied shifting her position in the tree outside the gate of the Xavier Mansion. Tigera watched as Animalia and Riley walked along the garden together. "He knows what he is supposed to do."  
  
"But what if he blows it." Sabertooth stood on the ground looking up at Tigera  
  
"He isn't stupid like some people working on this project. Now shut up before you cause me to fall out of this tree."  
  
"All I'm saying is that if he slips they'll know that we're still here."  
  
"She already knows that we are still here," Tigera said. "That doesn't matter. We just have to give him a chance to kill them, and then we'll all just disappear."  
  
"But," Sabertooth said. "If we screw this up the boss will be very anger."  
  
"Then we won't screw it up," Tigera said.  
  
There was a noise suddenly from an approaching car. Sabertooth made a noise. Tigera looked down as he jumped behind the tree. Unfortunately he caused it to shake. She tried to hang on to a branch, but couldn't. She managed to keep from screaming when she fell. Sabertooth somehow managed to catch her.  
  
"See what you did, you big lug," Tigera said as he put her down. "Thankfully, my son isn't like you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Confrontation

  
Xavier Mansion-3 days later  
  
Ororo sat in the recreation room. It was late. Most of the children were up in their rooms studying, and the other adults were milling around. So the rec room was empty. This was the time she liked rec room the most. When it was empty and she could think in peace. And thinking was most certain something everyone needed to be doing.   
  
She sighed. It was getting worse. The whole atmosphere of the mansion was becoming almost hostile. The students couldn't pay attention in class anymore. Not that she blamed them. She could barely concentrate herself. Scott was keeping Jean away from Diana, but noone seemed to be keeping Diana away from Jean. Well, she had to take that back. Diana seemed to be keeping herself away from Jean.  
  
Diana was nice, as far as Ororo was concerned. She also seemed to have a good grasp on her temper, because Jean had more than once deserved to be yelled at. But Diana kept her cool, and Ororo was being to wonder if Scott would do anything if Diana decked Jean. Personally she wouldn't, but Scott was Jean's boyfriend. If claws were involved however, they'd all have to stop Diana no matter what Jean had done. And Ororo was convinced she'd have to really push it to get the claws out.   
  
  
Next Day  
  
Logan was going to settle this one way or the other. He was getting sick of it, they all were. Jean was being stupid, and she wouldn't even talk about it to Scott. She was still eating in the kitchen, and last night Diana had eaten in her room. This wasn't going to solve anything. Not that he really wanted the two women to solve it the way he solved problems, but that wasn't the point. They were going to solve it and that was final.  
  
He found Jean in the study. She looked up from her book when he came in. He pushed to door close but didn't latch it. She went back to her book as he came over to her. She was sitting on the couch, and he sat down on the other end.  
  
"Jean, we need to talk," Logan began.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Jean said not looking up.  
  
"Yes there is," he reached over and took her book. He laid it on the table. "You and Diana need to work on your problem before you drive each other crazy."  
  
"She's my problem," Jean sneered. "If she leaves my problem will leave with her."  
  
"Jean!"   
  
"What Logan?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like you," Logan stood up. "This isn't you, Jean. You've been acting funny every since I came back."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have brought her with you."  
  
"She has the answers to all my questions about my past," Logan replied beginning to pace. "And I wanted her to spend some time with Xavier, so he could see if she's lying or not."  
  
"Well, she's got up a barrier that he can't break through. Even when she's unconscious."  
  
"That's it," Logan turned towards her. "You don't like that fact that you can't get into her head."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Of course you don't like it." A new voice said.  
  
Logan turned back to the door. Diana stood there, leaning on the door frame. The light from the hall window at her back.   
  
"This is pointless," Jean walked over to the door. But Diana was blocking it, and she couldn't get out. "Get out of my way."  
  
"FYI Grey, I can't control the shield," Diana replied stepping out of her way.   
  
Even from where he was standing, Logan could see the look Jean gave Diana. It was one of those where someone would comment after that if looks could kill. Diana simply shook her head and came into the run. She went over to one of the chair and plopped down into it. Logan went over and sat on the end of the couch closest to that chair.   
  
"I'm really sorry about her," Logan said. "I don't understand why she's acting like this."  
  
"No reason for you to apolgize, Wolverine."  
  
"Why do you call me that?"  
  
"It's what I've always called you," Diana replied.  
  
"Well, I'd really like it if you'd switch to calling me Logan."  
  
"Alright, Logan," Diana smiled. "I might slip sometimes but I'll try."  
  
  
  
Rogue came out of her room and went towards the stairs. She was really thirsty suddenly and needed a drink. She was almost to the stairs when she practically ran into Jean.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jean," Rogue said.   
  
But Jean ignored her and continued down the hall. She turned suddenly.  
  
"Rogue can I ask you some questions."  
  
Jean went on to ask Rogue questions about Diana. Rogue didn't really know the answers to most of them. But the more Jean asked the more curious Rogue got. By the time they were finished Rogue really wanted to know the answers herself. She decided she was going to ask things.   
  
She found Diana in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Rogue got herself a drink then sat down in a chair. Diana seemed to be ignoring her.   
  
"Diana can I ask you some questions," Rogue repeated the words that Jean had said to her.  
  
"Sure, Rogue," Diana put her sandwich down. "Go ahead."  
  
"How long ago did you meet Logan?"  
  
"Well, I don't remember an exact date," Diana replied. "Just a really long time ago."  
  
Pretty straight forward answer. "What kind of mission did the two of you do?"  
  
"All sorts. Rogue you catch me as the type of girl who likes certain things about her past kept private. So why all the questions about me?"  
  
"Well, Jean started asking me stuff, and I didn't know the answer. I guess I'm just kinda curious."  
  
"She can't get the answers herself," Diana stood. "So she sends someone else."  
  
Diana stormed out of the room. Rogue followed her. Diana went up the stairs towards where the adults stayed. It suddenly hit Rogue as to where she was going.   
  
"Hey, kiddo," Logan said.  
  
"Logan," Rogue turned. "I think I upset Diana."  
  
"Why, what did you say?"  
  
"Well, I got curious after Jean started asking me stuff about Diana."  
  
"So you asked Diana."  
  
"Yeah, and well Diana got mad. Said that Jean couldn't get the answers herself so she sends someone else. The funny thing is, I'm not normally curious about other people. Do you think Jean..."  
  
"Planted that thought in your head," Logan said. "I hope not, because if she did..."  
  
Logan took off up the stairs in a run.   
  
  
  
Diana stormed into Jean's room without knocking. Jean looked up from where she was laying on the bed reading. Diana glared at her.   
  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked getting up off the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Diana said. "Next time when you have questions, ask them yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean replied coolly.  
  
"You planted that thought in Rogue's head."  
  
"You can't prove that."  
  
"Really," Diana scoffed at her. "Your fear is proof enough."  
  
With that Jean tried to bolt past her. She used her power to shove Diana against the wall. Jean ran down the hall. Diana broke free of the mental hold Jean had and took off after her. When she got close enough she grabbed Jean's wrist. She turned her around and pushed her against the wall. Jean's eyes widened with fear.   
  
"Scott! Logan!" Jean screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
"You've pushed me way to far, Grey," Diana growled. "It's time you got knocked down a few levels."  
  
Diana raised her fist to punch Jean in the face. She didn't mean for her claws to pop out. They just did. Suddenly someone yelled and then grabbed Diana's arms pulling her away. It was Logan. He pushed her up against the wall on the other side of the hall. Jean took off the other way. Scott was coming towards them. Jean ran past him and back into their room, slamming the door.   
  
"What happened?" Scott asked.  
  
Diana slid down the wall and hugged her knees. She'd lost it. She'd let her anger take over. She'd stepped over the imaginary line she'd drawn for herself years ago. A promise to keep her anger in check. A promise she'd just broked.  
  
"I lost control," Diana looked up, not caring about the tears streaming down her face. "I lost control."  
  
  
Paris  
  
If the room had had windows it would've had a spectacular view of the Effiel Tower. But the room didn't have windows, and the only light was that which the large computer moniter let off. The man smiled at the computer. Never before had he been able to have the satelitte focused on such a small area. Never before had they all been so close to each other. Never before had the two he treasured most been in so much danger.  
  
There was a noise behind him. The girl entered the room. He knew she hated this room. Her bird like personality didn't enjoy feeling so caged. He understood. So he rarely required her to come to him here. But this time was different, and there was nothing he could do about it. He needed her here so he could explain things to her. Tell her what awaited her.   
  
"I know what I have to do," the girl said.  
  
"I know you do," the man replied. "But you have to understand a few things."  
  
Over an hour later the girl left. The man glanced at the computer screen. He was more than confident in the girls abilites to even the situation and protect the other two. But if the truth came out who would protect all of their feelings.  



	6. Arrival

Xavier Mansion  
  
  
Well, if things were bad before, they were worse now. Rogue sat in the rec room with Riley and the other kids. Professor Xavier called them to talk to them about recent developments. Personally Rogue felt awful about the whole thing. If she hadn't opened her mouth to Diana, when she wouldn't have ran off after Jean. But she was so glad that she had told Logan, otherwise Jean might've been dead.   
  
"I understand that you are all upset," the professor said. "But nothing else is going to happen. So you can stop with the rumors. You are all perfectly safe."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. "We understand that, but what about Jean?"  
  
"Jean is fine, a little shaken up, but fine."  
  
She deserved it, Rogue thought. If she hadn't gotten into my head, Diana wouldn't have been so upset.   
  
"So, you can all go through your normal routines without fear," the professor continued.  
  
There was a large crash. Everyone turned. Diana came down the stairs. She turned and smiled at them, threw open the door and walked outside.  
  
"Diana, wait," Logan came tromping down the stairs after and skidding across the entryway. "She's leaving."  
  
"What?" the professor said. "But I thought she was worried about Tigera and Sabertooth."  
  
"So did I," Logan replied. "But she said she was going to stay in the woods."  
  
  
  
Diana walked the through the yard towards the gate. She'd lived in the Canadian woods for 15 years, she could stay in the woods around the mansion until she caught Tigera just as easily. But she wasn't going to stay in that house anymore. Not with Grey around. She might lose control again. She didn't want to hurt anyone at the mansion. She wouldn't know what to do if that happened.  
  
"Diana," Logan called again. "Stop! The professor wants to talk to you."  
  
Diana stopped and turned. "Why?"  
  
"Diana please," Professor Xavier said. "There is no need for you to leave."  
  
"Yes there is," Diana replied. "I'm a safety risk. To you and to the children. I'm not going to chance hunting anyone. Especially the children."   
  
"But, I trust you," Xavier said. "I trust that you will stay in control."  
  
"Well," Diana said. "I don't trust myself."  
  
"You don't have to go, Diana," Logan whispered.  
  
"Yes I do," Diana sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"We can make sure you don't," Xavier said.  
  
"I don't understand," Diana said. "What are you going to do? Post a guard to me."  
  
"Maybe," Xavier smiled.  
  
Diana wasn't sure if she liked that idea. "No thanks," she said. "I'll just stay in the woods. Yell if you need me."  
  
With that she began debating on what animal to become. She continued towards the gate. Something that would blend in. Some type of bird perhaps, or maybe a deer. Perhaps a squirrel, or even a rabbit. The list went on and on. She most certainly couldn't return to the wolf. Not in this environment.   
  
"Diana!"  
  
"What?" she said turning.  
  
"Don't leave," Logan said.   
  
"I have too," Diana replied. "It's the only way."  
  
"Well, it's not safe."  
  
"Oh, are you worried about Tigera and Sabertooth? Don't worry, I'll pick an animal that is faster than them. Actually I think I just turn into a bird. How about a hawk?"  
  
"Fine," Logan replied. "Just be careful."  
  
"Trust me," Diana turned into a hawk. "I will." With that she spread her wings and took off over the gate and towards the forest.  
  
  
  
2 days later  
  
"2 days," Logan paced by Rogue again. "And not even a chirp."  
  
"Logan," Rogue said from the couch in the study. "Hawks don't chirp."  
  
"Alright, not even a call then."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it just means that she is fine," Ororo was sitting next to Rogue.   
  
"I've never seen you this agitated," came Scott's voice from his seat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh," Logan began before sitting between Rogue and Ororo. "I'm not up for arguing with you, Cy."   
  
"Really?" Scott was shocked. "What a change."  
  
"Stop pestering him, Scott," Ororo said. "He is obviously worried."  
  
"Thank you, Ororo," Logan replied.   
  
With that Riley came through the door. Everyone turned. He was panting silently. Rogue handed him her drink.  
  
"Thanks," he said taking a sip. "There's a hawk in front porch."  
  
Logan jumped off the couch. "Well, is it hurt?"  
  
"Doesn't look that way," Riley replied. "It's just sitting there."  
  
"Let's go see," Ororo said.  
  
Rogue followed the group down to the entryway. The bird had hopped into the house. It looked up at them, moving its head side to side.  
  
"Diana?" Logan asked crouching in front of it.  
  
The bird's reply was to spread its wings and fly out the still open door. Logan followed it, with the rest of the group close behind. The bird perched on top of the basketball goal.   
  
"Well," Scott spoke first after they had all gathered in a semi-circle around the goal. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Logan replied.   
  
Professor Xavier and Jean joined them a few minutes later. Rogue was surprised to see Jean there, but she did say anything about it.   
  
"Is it Diana?" Scott asked the professor.  
  
"Diana's mental shield protects her from probing by me," Xavier said. "And I can't seem to get anything off the bird either."  
  
"Doesn't mean its Diana, though," Jean said. "Could just be some other changeling with psychic powers."   
  
"But still the odds are pretty good its Aunt Di," Riley said.  
  
"Why doesn't she change back?" Rogue asked.  
  
  
  
  
Logan sighed at the bird. It had been hours and it hadn't said anything, nor had there been any more evidence that it was Diana. But still Logan was almost positive that is was. Who else could it be?   
  
The had come down after everyone but him had left earlier. It had landed on his shoulder as he himself had turned to leave. It seemed to be content to sit on his shoulder, and truth was it really didn't bother him. Now he was sitting on the bench he had found Diana on not long after they come to the mansion. The bird sat next to him.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked it. "If you aren't Diana then who else could you be?"  
  
The bird looked up at him, then made a soft noise. Logan just shook his head at it. It wasn't the much for company. He didn't mind though. He really just needed to think. He wanted Diana to come back. He had thought of so many questions since she had left. Things he hadn't thought to ask her when he could have before. Now they all seemed to pop into his head at once.   
  
"Logan?"   
  
"Yeah, Rogue," Logan said. "I'm over here."  
  
The bird hopped down onto the ground, and Rogue took its seat.   
  
"Anything?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Not a thing," Logan said. "Maybe it's not her."  
  
"I still have the feeling that's its not really a bird," Rogue replied.  
  
"So do I, but who then?"  
  
"I don't know. I was talking to Riley about it earlier."  
  
"And what did the kid say?"  
  
"That he thinks its Diana," Rogue said.   
  
  
  
Tigera watched the conversation for a tree top. Well, actually she was watching the bird. It was hopping about, picking at some leaves. She was very suspicious of that bird. But activity on this side of the wall told her it wasn't Diana. But it was still someone important. It had to do with the project, she just knew it.  
  
"Hey, Ti," Sabertooth said.   
  
"What?" Tigera turned to find the big lug looking up another tree at a bird. "Well, hello Diana."  
  
The bird didn't reply, just hopped down a few branches.   
  
"I think I can," Sabertooth jumped up at the bird, shaking the branch it was on.   
  
The bird seemed to lose its balance. It fell but before it hit the ground it had spread its wings. It flew towards the gate, and stupid Sabertooth tore off after it. It flew over the gate and landed on the ground. Sabertooth grabbed the gate and ripped it open. There goes the alarm, Tigera thought.  
  
"Idiot!" Tigera yelled jumping at off the tree. She followed Sabertooth on the grounds of the Xavier Mansion.   
  
The bird was taunting Sabertooth. Jumping just out of reach when he lunged at it. He roared as he tried to get it again.   
  
"Leave it alone!" Wolverine said.   
  
Tigera jumped at the bird as it was distracted. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she was suddenly flying.  
  
  
  
Rogue was stunned. The bird that had just earlier been picking at the ground had changed into a girl. A girl with short black hair and wings. She had saved the other bird from Tigera by grabbing the woman. Now she dropped Tigera rather unceremoniously on the ground, then turned a back to where Logan was fighting with Sabertooth.   
  
The bird Sabertooth had been following changed into Diana. She jumped onto Sabertooth's back. He roared, trying to get her off. She dug her claws into his back. Tigera had recovered by now.   
  
"Stop playing, Sabertooth, and come on." Tigera said heading back the way they had come.  
  
Sabertooth had managed to get Diana of his back. He threw her off to the side, then ran off after Tigera.   
  
"Those two just won't learn will they?" Logan said.  
  
"They are them, in all their stupidity." Diana replied before turning to the winged girl, who was still circling the area. "So who are you?"  
  
The girl landed. "My name is Neraida," she said as her wings disappeared.  
  
"And you are?" Logan asked.  
  
"I was sent by the doctor to keep an eye on the two of you," Neraida replied.  
  
Rogue went over to Logan and Diana, where she got a better look at Neraida. To go along with the hair, the girl had green cat eyes. She reminded Rogue of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on who.  
  
"The doctor?" Diana said. "Well, we can trust you then."  
  
"How do you know that?" Logan was obviously shocked.  
  
"Something you don't remember," Diana replied then turned to the girl again. "Come on, I'm sure Xavier wants to meet you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Party

Xavier Mansion  
  
Diana lay on her bed listening to the storm that was raging outside. She was still kicking herself about staying after the last little run in with Sabertooth and Tigera. She had to admit, though, she'd enjoyed tormenting the big idiot. Plus well, she was curious about the girl who had helped them. She had missed Logan, too.  
  
There was a knock at the door.   
  
"Yes," Diana said.  
  
Logan came into the room. "Um, I thought you might like to come to the Danger Room and work off some energy with me?"  
  
Diana raised her eyebrow at the statement. She was bored out of her mind. "Sure. Might as well do something."  
  
Logan smiled.   
  
  
  
Rogue and Riley walked from Jean's math class. Riley wasn't really attending classes with the other students. He spent most of his time with either Diana or the Professor.  
  
The girl, Neraida, came around a corner.  
  
"Well, look who it is," Riley said. "Birdgirl"  
  
"Riley," Rogue said. "That's not nice."  
  
"Don't worry," Neraida said. "I know he is only teasing. So what are you up to Riley?"  
  
"Oh, you know me," Riley replied. "Just hanging out."  
  
"Sure you are," Neraida said as she walked off.  
  
"I still think she reminds me of someone," Rogue said.  
  
"You'll think of who soon. I'm sure," Riley replied.  
  
  
  
Neraida found Animalia with Wolverine. They were going out of an elevator.   
  
"Ok," Animaila said. "I admit it, I feel better. Oh, hey Neraida."  
  
"Hello," Neraida replied. "Can I talk to you two?"  
  
"Sure," Wolverine said.   
  
They led Neraida to the study. After they were all settled, Neraida tried to think of a way to bring up the subject that had been bothering her since she'd arrived.  
  
"What's wrong?" Animalia asked.  
  
"It's Riley," Neraida blurted out. "She knows he's here. She gave him the reason for being here."  
  
"I know," Animalia replied. "That's why I'm concerned about Rogue."  
  
"Why?" Wolverine said. "Is she in danger? And who knows Riley is here?"  
  
"Riley is Tigera's son," Animalia said. "She sent him to the mansion. And yes, Rogue might be in danger. But I don't want to keep her away from him, then he'd know we were on to him."  
  
"So you are just going to leave her in a dangerous situation?"  
  
"As long as they are on the grounds, she isn't in danger," Neraida said. "I've been keeping an eye on them."  
  
"So have I," Animalia said. "It'll be alright, Logan."  
  
"I still don't like it."   
  
"You're not suppose to," Animalia replied.  
  
"Now about this person who sent you," Wolverine said.  
  
"Dr. Mikley," Animalia said. "He started working with the Project after we had already had the surgeries. He actually did a lot to help you."  
  
"Yep," Neraida said. "He's been raising me for as long as I can remember."  
  
"What about you parents?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I have no clue who they are, or how I ended up with the doctor, but he said I'd know soon before I left," Neraida replied.  
  
  
  
  
Shit! Riley thought. Now there were two people who knew who he was here. That number would probably go up quickly. He just had to make sure they didn't figure out why he was there. If they did, well, things would have to go sooner than normal. He looked at his mail. His mother sure did know how to give him an excuse to leave. Now, to find a date, he thought. Should be too hard. He knocked on Rogue's door.  
  
Kitty answered it. "Oh, it's you." She turned back inside the room. "Rogue, it's the boy."  
  
Riley rolled his eyes. Teenagers! He smiled when Rogue answered the door.   
  
"Yes," she said stepping into the hall.  
  
"I've been invited to a party in New York City," Riley said. "Some of my friends from London are in town. Want to come?"  
  
"Um, I'll have to ask the Professor if I can leave, but yeah, sure!"   
  
"Wonderful," Riley said. "Let's go talk to Xavier."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chuck," Wolverine said.   
  
"Chuck?" Xavier said turning his wheelchair around.   
  
"Have you seen Rogue?"   
  
"She went to a party with Riley."   
  
"She what?"   
  
"Some of Riley's friends were in town," Xavier replied. "They were having a party and Riley invited Rogue."  
  
"And you let her go!"  
  
"Logan, anyone who tries anything with her is going to have a rather large surprise. She'll be fine."  
  
"It's not that. Riley is bad news. He's Tigera's son," Logan said.  
  
"Really?" Jean said coming around the corner. "And she didn't tell us."  
  
"Jean," Logan said. "Don't start. Not now. Where was the party?"   
  
  
  
"This is ridiculous," Diana said pulling her elbow length gloves on. Ororo had started to give her one of Jean's combat suits, but Diana had pulled out one of her own. The silvery-black halter topped jumpsuit had been specially designed for her over 17 years ago, and she prided herself on still being able to fit onto it.   
  
"Do you have any better idea," Scott said adjusting his visor.  
  
"Well, yes, but you wouldn't like it," Diana smirked. "Crashing parties isn't my specialty, any more than hostage situations are."  
  
Ignoring her Scott turned to Storm, "We need some more cover."  
  
"Got it," Storm became concentrating on making it foggy.  
  
"Hey," Neraida said. "I can't fly if it gets much worse."   
  
"Well, then stay grounded." Logan suggested.  
  
"Thanks a lot," the girl replied. "But I thought I was suppose to swoop down and grab Rogue.  
  
"Just get ready to go," Scott said.   
  
Diana returned her attention to the outdoor party. Rogue laughed at something one of Riley's friends said to her. Diana jumped slightly as she felt Logan move."What?"   
  
"Something doesn't smell right," Logan said. "Trouble."  
  
"Tigera and Sabertooth are probably nearby," Neraida said.   
  
"Lovely," Scott sighed. "Well, let's do it."  
  
"Wait a minute," Diana put her hand on Scott's arm. "How exactly are we going to this? I mean technically they haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd hear you say that," Logan replied.  
  
"Someone has to," she said.  
  
  
  
Rogue smiled at Riley. He's friends were great. They had tons of stories. She was really glad she'd been allowed to come. Suddenly the cell phone the professor had insisted she bring with her started ringing. She pulled it out of her new purse and hit the button. "Yes?"  
  
"Get away," Logan said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Something is wrong."  
  
"Yeah, you're acting weird that's what's wrong," she smiled at Riley again. He reached over and took the phone, then turned it off. "Hey!"  
  
"Come on Rogue. Stop letting them treat you like a child."  
  
"You're right," Rogue replied suddenly wishing she could kiss him.   
  
  
  
  
"She hung up on me," Logan said as he rejoined the group.  
  
"No, Riley hung up on you," Scott said.   
  
Suddenly Neraida turned into a robin. "Well," her voice sounded odd coming from the bird. "Time to start doing things my way." The robin took to the air and perched on a tree branch not far from Rogue.   
  
"What's that all about?" Ororo asked.   
  
"I don't know," Diana also changed into a robin. "But I'm going to find out." She joined Neraida.  
  
"Oh, yes, this is fun," Scott said.  
  
"I'm sure they know what they are doing."  
  
  
  
Tigera looked around the party. She found her son sitting with the girl. On a branch not far away perched two robins. She smiled knowingly. Nice job, doctor. You trained her well. Tigera smiled at her son.  
  
"Mother," he said.  
  
The girl looked up, her eyes full of fear. It seemed she suddenly released what was going on. The rest of Riley's 'friends' had cleared out when they saw her. Sabertooth came up behind her.   
  
"Hello, again," he said.   
  
The girl tried to bolt for the exit, but Riley grabbed her.   
  
"Come on, Rogue," he said. "If you cooperate we won't hurt you."  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Just two, well three now, certain people died."   
  
"Diana, Logan, and Neraida," Rogue said.  
  
"Bingo," Tigera replied.   
  
  
  
Logan charged at Sabertooth. Scott pulled Rogue away from Riley. Tigera screamed as a wolf jumped at her. She kicked the wolf away. Neraida had returned to human form. She joined the wolf's fight with Tigera. Scott fired a beam at Sabertooth but missed. Somehow Logan managed to dodge the blast too. Ororo took Rogue from Scott.   
  
Scott was making sure that the pair got safely away when Logan came flying by, hitting the wall of the building that formed part of the fence for the courtyard. Rogue screamed. Suddenly two gunshots rang out. He turned back to where Tigera had been. The wolf was changing back into Diana blood gushing out a wound on her chest. Neraida lay not far away, blood coming from a wound on her stomach. Rogue screamed again.   
  
  
  
  
Jean looked at the results of the test she'd just run. She didn't know why she had done it. But something had told her to run a DNA comparison test. She dropped the clipboard. Scott who had been standing not far away touched her arm, causing Jean to jump.   
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"You're never going to believe this," Jean bent down to pick up the report.   



	8. Mysteries

Xavier Mansion  
  
Logan paced Xavier's office. He couldn't believe it. Neraida was Diana's daughter. Why hadn't Diana told him? Who was the girl's father? Why didn't Diana get to raise her daughter? Why did that doctor raise her? Was the doctor her father? Why hadn't Diana told him?   
  
"Logan," Scott said coming into the office.  
  
"What?" Logan snapped.  
  
"Ok," Scott said. "Diana is waking up."  
  
"Good! Know we can get some answers," Logan stormed past him towards the elevator.  
  
"Um, Logan" Scott followed. "Have you considered that maybe Diana didn't want us to know for a reason?"  
  
"Well, it's to late now," Logan said. "And it's probably about time that girl knew who her parents are."  
  
"But maybe..."  
  
"No, but maybes," Logan turned slightly. "I want answers."  
  
A few minutes later, they came to the lab. Jean was changing the dressing Neraida's wound. It really was kinda miraculous that they hadn't died. It was all thanks to Jean and the state of the art equipment in the lab. Who would have thought that Jean would save Diana.   
  
"She's coming around, too," Jean said pointing to Neraida  
  
"Wolverine?" Diana sounded disoriented.   
  
"It's Logan," he said. "And I'm right here. Now I have a question. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Well, she hide Riley maturity for a long time," Jean said. "Maybe she thought she could do the same about Neraida's."  
  
"But Riley knows who his mom is," Logan said. "Neraida has no idea about hers."  
  
"Would someone like to explain what you are talking about?" Diana begged.  
  
"We know the truth," Jean sneered.  
  
Logan threw Jean a sidelong glance warning her to shut up. "We know that Neraida is your daughter."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Diana scream. Pain lanced out from her wound, causing her to close her eye tight. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't have a daughter."  
  
"Yes you do," Logan said. "Jean ran a DNA comparison test. 95% percent that she is yours. So who is the father?"  
  
"I don't remember ever being pregnant," Diana shook her head. She was still in shock. "And I hear that giving birth is a very painful experience. One you aren't likely to forget."  
  
"So you didn't keep information from us? Scott said. Diana shook her head again. "Well that settles it."  
  
"No, Scott, we have a new question" Xavier and Ororo came into the lab. Xavier wheeled up to the opposite side of the bed. "Why doesn't Diana remember?"  
  
"They did erase my memory," Diana filled with rage. "He lied to me!"  
  
"Who did?" Xavier said.  
  
"Dr. Mikley," Logan said.   
  
"I can't believe he lied to me," Diana said. She looked over to where Neraida was on a bed. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Tigera shot her," Xavier said. "She shot both of you. Jean and Ororo preformed emergency surgery on both of you. Neraida will be fine, same as you."  
  
"I'm going to kill Tigera," Diana said sitting up.  
  
"Hold on," Logan pushed on her shoulders.  
  
Diana let Logan push her back into the bed. He was right. She was in no condition to go charging off after Tigera. No. The tigerlady would reappear. And when she did. Diana looked at Neraida again. She was glad the girl was going to be ok. But who in the world was her father?  
  
  
Paris  
Dr. Tomas Mikley stared at the screen. He took a deep breath. They were going to be fine. Their dots had returned to normal meaning that their life signs were returning to normal. However, that didn't change Mikley's mind. It was time he saw Diana again. Let her know about the real threat. The threat that was bigger than Tigera and Sabertooth.  
  
He checked his watch. He needed to get to the airport. The plane was scheduled to take off in a little over an hour. He had to get to America and fast.   
  
  
  
Xavier's Mansion  
Neraida sat on a bench in the yard. Her mother hadn't known. Hadn't known that she'd had a child. All those years, she had wondered what kind of mother abandons her child. All the years she'd feared finding her mother. All the years she'd know that it couldn't have been willingly. The fact that Diana's memory had been erased meant that someone didn't want her to know.   
  
Neraida smiled slightly. She still couldn't think of Diana as her mother. It was just too weird. She was also very curious as to who her father was.   
  
"Well, I guess that explains why Rogue kept swearing you reminded her of someone," Logan plopped down on the bench next to her.   
  
"Guess so," Neraida replied halfheartedly as a lock of her black hair fell between them  
  
"Now you are starting to sound like Rogue." Logan pushed the lock behind her ear.   
  
"Is that good or bad?"   
  
"Neither. Both."  
  
"Oh, yes, that makes sense." Neraida said. "About as much sense as my mother not knowing about me." She didn't mean for the venom to enter her voice.  
  
"Hey!" Logan snapped. "They erased her memory."  
  
"I know," Neraida sighed. "I guess I'm just mad."  
  
"At who?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, trust me. It won't help."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Diana sat down on the other side of Neraida.  
  
"You shouldn't be," Neraida said. "You were the one that had something stolen from you. And what about my father."  
  
"I'm been thinking about that. I just wonder how much of my memory they erased." Shock came across Diana's face as she stared past Neraida to Logan. "Unless..."  
  
"What?" Logan said.  
  
"We had a target once who was working on equipment to allowed a person to fabricate memories and change them into chemical signals that the brain could use." Diana's eyes filled with shock. "Everything I remember could be a lie if the project continued his research."  
  
"Or maybe the guy finished the research himself," Logan said. "You know to get back at us."  
  
"Um, he was one of our targets," Diana said. "And we tended to be working under a wanted dead contract."  
  
"Lovely," Logan said.   
  
Neraida laughed slightly. "He really has no clue, does he?"  
  
"None at all," Diana smiled.  
  
"I suddenly feel out numbered." Logan grumbled.  
  
The mother and daughter laughed.  
  
"See," Logan said. "You are more alike than you thought."  
  
"Thanks, Logan," Neraida said.  
  
"And that's what I'm here for," Logan said. "And I think dinner is ready."  
  
  
  
Logan found Diana lying on her bed later that evening. She was on her stomach with her head on her crosses hands. She seemed to be deep in thought. He felt worse for her than he was letting on. For someone to steal a mother's memories of her child, and take away all her knowledge of the father, it was just sick.  
  
"Diana," he said tentatively, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"I'm fine Logan," Diana's voice wasn't very convincing.  
  
"No you aren't," Logan said sitting on her bed. "First you get shot, and now this."  
  
"Just leave me alone," She rolled onto her side, away from him.  
  
He reached out and touched her shoulder. "I can't do that and you know it."  
  
"Why not?" She rolled onto her back. Tears stained her checks. She looked so hurt and vulnerable.   
  
"Because I'm your friend."  
  
She closed her eyes and sat up. "Maybe I want to be alone."  
  
"Sorry, but you aren't getting what you want then," Logan tried to smile.   
  
Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. He put his arms around her, and squeezed her gently just to let her know it would be all right. Eventually her tears subsided. He decided that she had cried herself to sleep. He placed her back on the bed.   
  
Diana grabbed his hand when her turned to leave. So she wasn't asleep.   
  
"Don't," she said.   
  
Logan looked down at her. "I thought you wanted to be left alone?"  
  
"Stay, please."  
  
Logan leaned down to kiss her goodnight, but she put her arms around him again and he released he wasn't surprised by the passion in her kiss. Something, somewhere inside him, had missed it. Had longed for it all these years. He allowed himself to get pulled into the bed with her,  
  
  
  
Rogue frowned at Logan bed. It hadn't been slept in. She'd knocked on his door. He'd missed breakfast. And now he wasn't here either. Maybe he'd left. But without telling her? Maybe she should check the garage. She headed back down the hall. She stopped when she'd reached Diana's door. She knocked.  
  
Logan answered the door. He was only wearing a towel, which was wrapped around his waist. Rogue just stared at him. He'd stayed with Diana. They had... Rogue didn't want to think about it. She reached up and pulled off his tag, dropping it at his feet.  
  
"You missed breakfast," she said coldly. She turned and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
Jean smiled slightly as she watched Logan stand perplexed in the doorway of Diana's room. She wished she could say she was surprised that he'd slept with Diana, but she couldn't. Her jealously flared up again. She could almost hear Xavier's voice telling her to gain control. To hell, with control. Logan had just broken Rogue's heart. And as far as they knew, Diana could be married. Just because she didn't remember if she was that didn't give her the right to cheat on him if she was.  



End file.
